Forgetting is Harder Said, Than Done
by jadenomy
Summary: Magnus 50 years after Alec dies. Just an idea I'm playing with. T for possible future chapters. Might change again.
1. Chapter 1

I got to thinking and decided that I had an idea. And I rolled with it. What you see below is what I produced. I dunno if it's any good. And it's not very long, but I gave it a shot, eh? And yea I know the title is stupid, but I couldn't think of anything really good.

I do not own The Mortal Instruments series, or any of it's characters.

* * *

Surprisingly, not much had changed over the past fifty or so years. It was hard to keep track. There were still computers and cell phone and cars, though they had all gotten smaller and or more effitient in the process. There had been no big changes. No flying cars, or amazing medical break throughs. Hell they were still trying to recreate the damned big bang. The poor bastards couldn't take a hint obviously, and with out fail each time it didn't work they would say "we wiil get it next time." And the idiots believed them. So mundies kept supporting it. It just wasn't ment to be, divine intervention, perhaps?

Magnus snorted to himself, coming out from his thoughts. '_God,'_ he thought '_what a bastard.' _Making a warlock like himself fall for a human like that. Well not exactly human, but mortal. Very mortal. Not that Alec ad died of old age. He hadn't exactly made it to that point. Magnus closed his eyes, his expression full of pain as the memories flooded back to him.

_-buzzbuzzbuzz-_

_Magnus shot up into the sitting postion on his large bed with a start._

_-buzzbuzzbuzz-_

_Sighing Magnus grabbed his phone from where it had been rattling on the night table. Flipping it open without bothering to check who it was, he answered with a grumpy "What?"_

_There was a brief silence, then "... Magnus." Isabelle? Why was she calling him, especially this late? But then Magnus' gut dropped. He knew. He knew why Isabelle would call him this late._

_"How bad?" he asked, standing up and striding to his closet opening it with a wave of his wrist, scanning as he waited for her reply._

_When there was silence on the other end Magnus stopped picking through his clothes and held the phone tighter "Isabelle?"_

_More silence. It was driving him mad. It couldn't be that bad could it? It couldn't be anything the warlock couldn't repair. He heard a sharp inhale on the other end, it sounded terribly shaky._

_"He's... Magnus, Alec is dead." there was a thump and a crack sound, as the phone slid from his hand, and it responded with the screen craking down the middle as it hit the ground. Magnus's features were frozen in a mask of shock and disbelief. After a moment he bent stiffly to retrieve the broken phone, and fixed it with a snap of his fingers. It said the call was still connected. He held it back to his ear numbly._

_"Magnus?" Isabelle said timidly on the other end._

_"I'm here." though his voice sounded far away to him. Everything felt very far away. He couldn't think, couldn't process what was just said to him. After a moment Magnus inhaled deeply and exhaled, before speaking, closing his eyes as well "How?"_

_Isabelle hesitated "Do you... really want to know?"_

_Taking another deep breath before answering he said "Yes. Please, just tell me."_

_She hesitated again for a moment and then swallowed the lump back in her throat, fighting tears as she told him "We, we were hunting. And Alec said he wanted to take point. Jace told him to go for it if he could handle it. But that just made Alec more determined." she stopped taking in several deep breaths before continuing " While were investigating a demon came out of nowhere. None of us saw it, or heard it, or even sensed it. It just, just..." she trailed off not wanting to say the rest._

_"Isabelle!" Magnus said souding angry "Please. Just, just finish it." he said, though he could probably guess the rest. And he didn't really want to know, but he had to. He just had to._

_He could hear the girl crying on the other end but she continued anyways "It jumped claws bared into Alec. One of the claws... pierced him..." he heard a strange gargling choking sound but she finished her sentence this time "through the skull. He died instantly."_

Instantly. Impossible to fix. He had been wrong thinking that it wasn't something he couldn't fix. That was something he couldn't fix. Even though he tried him damnedest to find a way. He figured that there had to be some spell _something_ to bring him back. But there was nothing. Nothing that wouldn't bring him back a mindless zombie anyways.

Magnus spent years of his time doing this, while he grieved for Alec. Despite tradition the Lightwoods had been kind enough to let Magnus attend Alec's funeral. Everyone wore a brave face that day. He felt pity of the Lightwoods, thy had lost both sons. But mostly he was consumed with his own grief. He lived in it for years. Over time he learned to let it go, though he couldn't completely. Alec had been a huge part of his life for the time that he was in it. And no matter how long he continued to breathe, Magnus would never forget that love.

Magnus opened his eyes waving the dark memories and thoughts alike away, and sat up. Thinking about this would never do. He had a party to set up, and it was only hours away. The only reason his thoughts had headed in that direction was because of Magnus's need to find the perfect outfit for the party. As he rifled through his closet, he had found something tossed in with his own clothes that were piled onto the floor. An old faded black sweater, that was obviously not his.

* * *

Well, can't say I didn't try. I might continue it, I dunno though.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here I go again. Thanks for your reveiws by the way. They made me happy. :D

* * *

Magnus leaned against a wall trying his damnedest to look bored. He crossed his arms and scanned the room lazily of the faces of various downworlders. He tuned out the loud chatter and music and focusing on reading the emotions on people's faces. He saw a young,a nd obviously intoxicated werewolf who looked about five seconds away from punching a young looking faerie girl in the face. It seemed the the girl had offended the wolf. The warlock's face twisted into a smirk for a moment. He hoped the boy had aneough sense left in him to just let it go and walk away. He didn't want to end up with werewolf on his continued with his scan after a moment, a look of joy one way, irritation in another. Mostly though, the faces looked flushed from alcohol.

The party was in full swing, and yet Magnus found himself against a wall. At his own party. Five minutes ago he had been in with the mob of downworlders, dancing, drinking and generally just having a good time. Now he was anxiously trying to be calm, and even bored. His sudden apprehension might seem crazy to some people, but Magnus had swore he saw something that couldn't be possible. It wasn't. He waved it off as a result of what had happened earlier, but thinking about it sent a chill down his spine. It looked too real. _He_looked too real. Magnus drew in a long breath, trying to clear his head.

While he was dancing he had bumped into someone, naturally. That happened all the time, the floor was packed obviously. But the reaction of the person who he had bumped was anything but natural. Magnus had heard the person gasp, and then saw him cringe away out of the corner of his eye. He turned to face this person who was shrinking away from being touched on a dance floor. Obviously this was no place for him.

What he saw had him rushing through the throng of downworlders and pressing his back against the wall as he was now. Now that he thought about it though, it seemed a tad stupid. He had only looked at the kid for at most a second before he took off. But he couldn't help it. It was like seeing a ghost '_Or,' _he thought _'Maybe you're were just letting yourself believe that. Because you're to weak to just let him go.' _Magnus made an irritated noise at his own thoughts, making a few guest look at him in surprise, and moved back giving him a bubble of personal space.

Great, now he was disturbing the guests. The more he thought about what he saw, the more irritated with himself he became. He couldn't get all flustered every time he saw a pale-ish kid with black hair. That was _not_healthy. And that hadn't ever happened before, he'd seen plenty of kids that had that look, and none of them had him acting like he was now, he hadn't even seen the kid's face. He supposed it had to have been finding that old sweater earlier. He also supposed he should find the kid and apologize, it couldn't have been normal to see a high warlock look at you for half a second and then take off like he was going to puke.

Honestly, Magnus was starting to get over the concept of a party tonight. He figured he'd let the guest have their fun though. No need to end there enjoyment just because he couldn't get into it. He looked up from where his eyes had drifted to on the floor when he saw shoes appear in front of him. He saw met with red hair and blue-green eyes. Samantha. Clary's grand-daughter. She was looking at him with her lips pursed and her hands on her hips.

"What?" he asked, not so much in the mood to converse with another reminder of the past. She looked a lot like Clary had at twenty, the age Samantha was now. Except for her eye color that had happened from her other parent, a Lightwood incidentally. Isabelle's daughter. Clary and Jace's son looked like Jace but had Clary's hair, which was quite amusing to see, and Isabelle's daughter looked like another incarnation of herself and Maryse.

"Oh you're 'what?'ing me?" Samantha said he had's still place on her hips "Because I'm not the one standind against the wall looking like I'm going to kill somebody, and pass out all with in a five minute timespan."

Magnus rolled his eyes at the girl, she may look like Clary, but she acted more like Isabelle "You were watching me? And what are you doing here anyways?"

She threw her arm in the air in frustration and sighed " What am I doing here? I'm partying, how about you?"

Magnus smirked and shook his head "You're just like your grandmother"

"Grandma Clary?" she asked with an eyebrow raised

"No dear," he laughed "Isabelle."

"Oh." was all she said to that and after a moment "Well you seem to be not having a very good time, so what's up?" what was with these shadowhunters? Always prying into his life.

"Well actually Samantha," Magnus said, and watched her make a face at her full name "I was about to go join the crowd again, and dance the night away. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go do just that." and with that he weaved around her and into the crowd before she even had a chance to speak. She looked after him for a moment her face annoyed and stalked off in another direction.

Magnus hit the crowd with a start, weaving through gracefully, but not as quickly as he had departed. Being taller than most everyone was working with him now as he looked for the black haired boy from before. He scanned the head of the downworlrlds, black hair more uncommon than one might think. Most hair colors were dyed bright colors, pinks and blues, and green. There were a fair amount of normal mundane hair colors, and they were all werewolves, they weren't as keen as making themselves standout. Probably because they were still mortal. Or something like that. He spotted the black hair of the back of someones head and zeroed in on it. As he approached he saw that it was in fact a guy, and he looked very uncomfortable in his current situation in the mod of dancers. Bingo. Magnus came with in arm's reach and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. He spun around to see who had touched him, and Magnus gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to get this out a tad bit earlier but I'm down a finger. I hurt my right pointer finger so I can't use it to type. As a result I kept hitting the wrong letters, and I'd accidentally use my pointer and have to stop typing until the pain stopped. . So Imma post this real quick before I have to go to bed. I start a new semester tomorrow, creative writing is my new English course. Think I'll do okay? x3

* * *

Magnus been wrong in his thinking that he had deluded himself ito seeing a carbon-copy of Alec. He really had. The arm he had rested on the boy's shoulder tightened reflexively. The boy was looking up at him with wide eyes in fear that he had done something wrong. But Magnus didn't notice that. He was to busy looking at him.

Not his face, but just him in general, he'd save the inspection of the face for last. His body structure seemed to be the same, at least from what he could tell with clothes on. His height was roughly the same, give or take a little. he had the same skin tone, that creamy pale color that Magnus had loved. When the warlock's eye finally rested on the boys face he was jolted a little bit with disappointment.

The blue eyes weren't there as he had hoped. Instead there were eyes that mirrored his own. A warlocks eyes. Other than that fascinating discovery the face was the same. He also finally noted that the face was looking at him in fear, and he realized how this must seem to him. Reluctantly Magnus loosened his grip on the boy, letting the hand fall lmply to his side and gave him an apologetic smile "I wanted apologize for getting your attention and the rushing off earlier, and well I guess for now too. For scaring you, I didn't mean to." the boy's face relaxed a fraction, though he still looked tense.

Magnus decided he should introduce himself, though the boy probably already knew who he was, it was his party after all. But it didn't awlways work that way. There were also a lot of guests who were tag alongs and had heard the name Magnus Bane, but didn't know the face "I'm Magnus Bane. If you haven't guessed, yes I'm the host of this party." he smiled his most charming smile and watched the boy's reaction. First he looked around the room, like he was processing the new information by assessing where he was right now.

Then he looked back at Magnus and gave him weak smile, more out of courtesy it seemed, to Magnus's slight disappointment and then he spoke "It's, okay I guess. I'm not really used to the party scene." he was referring to the way he shrank away from the touches of random people. And oh god he even had the same voice!

Magnus suddenly wondered what the hell was going on. He'd just found an exact copy of Alec, who happened to be warlock. Just like Magnus. which meant he was immortal. Magnus wondered what the catch was, but then realised that the boy was still talk to him nervously. He only caught the end of it "... Anyways, my name is Akol Late."

Not wanting to let the conversation die, or this opportunity pass Magnus scrambled for something to say "Ah, really? Then it's wonderful to meet you Akol." of course it started with an A, he prayed he wouldn't mix them up "How long have you been around then?" he asked referring to the fact that Akol was immortal. Akol hesitated before answering, like he wasn't sure he wanted to tell Magnus, but he did anyways

"Well not very long. Only as long as I look atually." Akol said eventually.

"So nineteen? Twenty?" Magnus inquired, very curious, though that would still make him younger than Alec had been when he had died at 23.

Akol nodded and said "Twenty, just turned it a couple days ago."

_Delightful._

Still so very young, and yet he was immortal. Magnus still wondered what the catch was, there had to be one. This couldn't really be happening. Maybe he was dreaming. Well there went that theory. He wouldn't have come up with that if he was. Perhapse his delusions really were that bad, and this boy didn't really look like Alec, he was just seeing it in his mind. But then that didn't seem very likely either. So what was it then? He certainly couldn't figure it out. Well this conversation was dying again. Akol was looking at him nervously like he wanted to dart away and hide under a rock.

"So Akol, what brings you here if you're not so big on parties?" Magnus inquired. Not that he minded. Quite the opposite.

The boy hesitated again "I... I was... it was a bet. I have a few friends. Other warlocks. They know how I am and they wanted to prove they were right."

"Well it looks like they lost that bet." Magnus said with a slight smile.

"Not yet. I have to stay until it's over." Akol said his eyes fixed on the floor, pulling at the sleeves of the jacket he was wearing. He certainly looked like he wanted to leave. Magnus wondered what the boy would have to suffer if he lost this bet. He thought for a moment tapping a finger on his lips.

"Well maybe as the host, I could throw you a favor. I was thinking about ending this party early anyways." Magnus said a smile playing on his lips, letting Akol finish the sentence in his head.

The younger warlock looked up at Magnus in surprise mixed with a hint of relief and hope "Really?"

Magnus's smile turned slightly into a smirk "But..." Akol's face fell a bit._ 'No good thing comes without a price darling'_"Oh don't fret it's nothing dreadful." he said it sweetly, conjuring up a marker into his hand. He took Akol's arm, pushing back the sleeve of the light jacket he was wearing, and scrawled down his number "Call Me." Akol looked at his arm and back up at Magnus in slight shock, and at a loss for words, his face slowly turning red.

Magnus took the opprotunity to slip away, disappearing into the crowd, before Akol could refuse or say anything at all. He was trying to keep the victorious smirk off his face, but it was proving damn hard. He made his way to the hastily made stage and took front and center, stealing the microphone from the hands of the singer with a snap. The room silenced as the band stopped and all eyes were on him, though most saw what was coming and were edging towards the door "Bye." he said evenly, dismissing everyone with just that.

Most took the hint and those who didn't quickly got the point as everyone filed out the door. He managed to spot Akol again, who was staring at him in awe, and gratitude. Magnus gave him a wink, which had him turning the other way and out the door quickly. He also saw Samantha glaring daggers at him for ruining her fun. _'Oh hun, you'll get over it.'_the last of the stragglers made it out the door and Magnus closed it behind them with a lazy wave.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I might switch up the point of view somewhere in this chapter. I need to get a feel for Akol, but Magnus is my favorite. D: I'm starting with Magnus as per usual. And yes I know, I shouldn't pick favorites. I can't help it. Magnus oozes awesome.

Also, I need to update my disclaimer: The Mortal Instruments Series belongs to Cassandra Clare, as well as Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, Clary, and any other characters of her's that I mentioned or may well mention.

Akol and Samantha are creations of my own though.

After writing this I felt I need to add a little warning about the text messages. While in Magnus's point of veiw only the first one is something Akol said, the rest are Magnus's replies. You'll see it'll make sense. Promise.

* * *

Magnus sighed falling theatrically onto his bed, which still remained yellow, though certainly not the same beding from 50 years past. The sigh was half weariness and half unjustified contentment. He scolded himself for it. He shouldn't be so happy about this. He should be freaking out.. or.. well, he defiantly shouldn't be so damn expectant. There was a good probability the boy wouldn't call him at all. or ever reappear again. He'd been shocked when Alec responded to him, it would be a miracal if it happened again.

He let his eyes shift over to the table where his phone laid attached to a charger. He stared at it willing it to go off. It would make his day... uh, night. He sighed again and rolled so he was facing the opposite direction. He decided he should probably change out of his party clothes and get all that make up off his wash his hair. He sat up, looking at the phone again for a moment before he stood up and stretched, hearing a few thing pop as the adjusted back to shape. He slinked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, proceeding with his nightly routine.

* * *

The streets were filled with downworlders leaving the party. Akol didn't want to sift through them all to find his so-called friends. He pulled out his phone and hit the first contact. He chewed on his lip lightly as he listened to the phone ringing, waiting fo his friend to pick up. On the second ring he was greeted with "Cheater."

He blinked in suprise "What?"

"Very funny. You _know_what. We saw you talking to Magnus Bane. and not even two minutes later he made everyone leave. There's something fishy about that Akol, and you're not going to get out of this one."

Akol sighed "Look, Friner, it's not like I _made _him stop the party. He just told me he was."

"Likely story, cheater."

"Shut up Friner."

He heard the otehr warlock laugh "Oh and we saw him write something on your arm to. What was it?."

Akol felt his face heat at the memory, Magnus's number was still on his arm in the high warlock neat scwral "Nothing." he said lamely.

"Liar."

Akol felt a growl in his throat "Okay Friner I'm done. I played the bet and I won, so just get over it." he snapped the phone closed, and he stood fuming in the street. A few downworlders looked at him momentarily as they passed by, but never for very long. He stood still for a long time, not sure what he was doing, but more that he just was. After a while all the downworlders were gone and he was standing on the street alone about fifty feet from Magnus's flat.

He looked up and over at the flat and saw that there was a single light on illuminating a small area directly in front of the building. Akol sighed and rested his back against a wall trying to convince himself to just leave, but it was as if something was keeping hime there, urging him to go back even. He fought the urge and spun so his back was facing the building and marched of into the night.

* * *

**Next Day. Noon-ish.**

Magnus groaned and stretched, there was light pouring in from a spot in the curtains that weren't closed correctly, and it happened to be directly in his face. He waved the curtain closed but it was too late now, he was already up. He sat up and immediatly drug himself to the bathroom. Unlike last nights scrub face and rinse hair routine, he was taking a shower. And a damn good one at that. He hauled himself in and let the water wake him up. He was always such a wonderful person in the morning.

Shower accomplished and attire put on he made his way to the bathroom once more to start his make-up and hair routine. He wouldn't be leaving the bathroom any time soon. While distracted by his beauty routine, Magnus didn't hear his phone going off in his bedroom. It rang for a while and then stopped, then shortly following there was a different sound that accompanied a text message.

Magnus was suprised to find that he had a missed call and a text, both from the same number. He opened the text and read over the message.

_You know, if you tell someone to call you, you're generally supposed to answer._

Magnus chuckled at the text. So Akol had been the one to call. He was easy to assume that Magnus didn't just hand out his number to everyone. A devious smile appeared, well the boy had called him so there was a chance he could be interested, why not take an opprotunity to mess with him a bit. Magnus typed a reply back.

_I'm sorry, but who is this? I don't remember a thing that happened at my party last night._

Smirking he hit send and plopped onto his bed waiting for the response. It didn't take long. Amused Magnus replied again.

_Darling don't take it personally, it happens all the time._

Again the reply came promptly.

_Well only in the case of young warlocks with dark hair who don't like the party scene._

This time there were several minutes before the next reply. More amused than before Magnus replied.

_So I did. But it was all in good fun. But maybe you should call me soon. I tend to be lest devious with spoken words than typed ones._

He smiled at his enticing words. They were almost garunteed to work.

* * *

Akol sat uncomfortably in a stool located i his small kitchen in his small apartment. He still had his phone in his hands and he was feeling completely stupid. He didn't know what had possessed him to actually call the High Warlok, let alone text him after he didn't answer. He should have figured that Magnus was just messing with him. But that wouldn't make sense with the fact that Magnus had ended the party early for him. So Akol sat swiveling absently in the stool, one hand clutching his phone, and the other drumming on the counter.

He jumped a bit when his phone vibrated in his hand but he quickly flipped it to see who it was

_I'm sorry, but who is this? I don't remember a thing that happened at my party last night._

Oh really? He didn't doubt that Magnus could get that drunk at his own party, but some how Akol didn't buy it

_I was the one you bumped into._

He left out the part about giving him his number and ending the party, but he figured that would jog his memory. When the reply came he had two thoughts 1.) Magnus was a filthy man whore or 2.) Magnus was messing with him.

_Then you hand out your number to anyone you bump into?_

The question would confirm one of the two thoughts. And ah, thankfully, it was the latter. But still Magnus had just gone at of his way to mess with him. Akol found him self a little miffed.

_You lied to me about not knowing who this was. _

Is what he finally typed and sent after much debate. Akol read the next message and flushed. Of course it would be a ploy to get him to call the high warlock. But Magnus was obviously clever. Because, it worked. With a deep breath Akol rested his finger over the call button for a moment before he jammed it down and held the phone to his ear.

* * *

Still confused with the texts?

I've got them laid out below.

**A:** _You know, if you tell someone to call you, you're generally supposed to answer._

**M:** _I'm sorry, but who is this? I don't remember a thing that happened at my party last night._

**A:** _I was the one you bumped into._

**M:** _Darling don't take it personally, it happens all the time._

**A:** _Then you hand out your number to anyone you bump into?_

**M:** _Well only in the case of young warlocks with dark hair who don't like the party scene._

**A:** _You lied to me about not knowing who this was. _

**M:** _So I did. But it was all in good fun. But maybe you should call me soon. I tend to be lest devious with spoken words than typed ones._

Pssst, I like reviews. The more I get and the better they get the more likely I am to respond to them, and it'll motivate me to get out with new chapters faster. :D Ooooh exciting.

**Slkyt**: Don't worry I got something in mind. Actually I have a few. Haven't quite decided what I'm going with though.

**Elizabeth Newforest:** Thank you for reveiwing all the chapters so far. And apparently you're my mind twin for that re-incarnation thing, because that was something I had planned before I even began to write the story.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, sorry this took so long. We started off with the wrong foot in my opinion in creative writing. Poetry. e-o I hate poetry. Nothing against you poetry lovers out there, I just thoroughly don't enjoy it. I don't like reading it, and I like writing it even less. So I've been pouring all of my creativity into doing that so I could get some decent grades on it, but we didn't do any today(or technically yesterday by the time I post this) so my creative pistons were ready to go back into something I do like doing. Writing stories.

Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments Series.

* * *

Akol held his breath as the phone rang. One, two, three....

_"_Hello?"

Akol couldn't think of anything witty to say "Hi." he said lamely. He heard Magnus chuckle. Akol sighed.

Magnus laughed again "Don't think too hard." he teased.

"I'm not, I just... don't know what you want to talk about. Why did you want me to call you?" though after he asked, Akol felt stupid. It was obvious why he wanted him to call. He'd written his number on his arm after all. He felt his face warm slightly at the memory.

"Well dear Akol, I thought I made myself clear, but maybe you're just a little dense." Akol could hear the smile in his voice as he poked and prodded at him.

"You lied again." he said suddenly.

"What? " Magnus sounded shocked, like he had no idea what he was talking about.

"You said you were less devious over the phone. You're really not."

"Oh listen to you standing up for yourself. Okay, okay well I wanted to see if you really would call at all."

Now it was Akol's turn to be surprised "What? You mean you didn't even expect me to call?"

"Nope. But don't get me wrong. I'm not upset that you did. In fact I'm ecstatic."

Akol stayed quiet, and Magnus continued.

"Well darling," Akol opened his mouth to oppose the feminine word but closed it again and let Magnus speak "Now that you have called me I'm mulling over what to do with myself. I would like to invite you over today, if that's okay with you." his voice was sweet and coaxing, and Akol found himself unable to resist.

"... Okay." He didn't know if he really should. He'd only met Magnus last night, but wasn't this how people go to know each other?

"Great! I'll call you when I want you to come. I'l see you darling," ugh, that word again "Bye."

"Bye." Akol said and pressed end after he heard it disconnect from the other end. What the hell did he just get himself into? He was going over a High Warlock's flat, to do god knows what, because it he was certain Magnus didn't want to just be "besties". The question stuck in his mind now, what would they be doing?

Magnus smirked deviously as he hung up. Talking with Akol was delightful, and he found himself tingling with excitement. He couldn't believe that Akol had actually called him, and what's more agreed to come over. He looked around the still bare flat from the party the previous night and decided it needed to look a tad bit more inviting. He waved the furniture to where it was suppose to be, doors back on their hinges, window treatments once more existing in his flat.

He looked at his work, nodding to himself deeming it more inviting, though it was still trashed. Just the way he liked it. In truth, he wanted Akol to come over right now, but he knew he already had to sound very eager. He had to give himself some calm time. There was no telling what he would do if he left Akol come over while he felt this giddy. But now he was vexed. What _was_he going to do with himself between now and then? He supposed he get a few calls to keep himself occupied, but in between the tv didn't hurt. He sat himself down in front of it and flicked it on.

Akol's phone was going off announcing another call. He thought it was Magnus so he made a quick grab of it off the table. His shoulders fell slightly as he discovered it was only Friner. As a result he answered wearily with a slow "Hello?"

"Hey Akol, no hard feelings about last night, right? Right. Okay so are we going to hang out today or what?' Akol bit his lip and the answered.

"I can't today. I'm busy."

"Busy?" his friend laughed "You're never Akol."

Akol was a tad offend by this "Well I am today." he said in an irritated tone.

"Okay, fine. I'll text you later then."

"Okay." and with that the call was ended. Akol felt bad about turning down Friner, but they hung out almost every day, so what was one day done differently to him really? Beside it wasn't like they had plans or anything, and even if they had, Friner had blown Akol off more than once before himself. Akol sighed and walked back to the living room where he had been with his cellphone in hand.

Magnus had felt himself much calmer, and way past ready for Akol to come over. As it happened no one had wanted the services of the high warlock the entire time, so Magnus found himself curled up on the couch watching the newest and ever more interesting shows. He was busy drumming his fingers against the arm rest when his phone went off in his other hand. He lifted it in to his area of sight, his eyes lighting up at the id. He opened the phone and read the message.

_What are you doing that takes this long?_

Magnus laughed, well no matter their similarities, Akol seem a bit bolder than Alec had been, but then why shouldn't he be? It wasn't like he was raised in a world where it was unacceptable. No one cared anymore. They gave up years and years ago. The old stiffs finally got old enough to die and fade out so that the then younger generations could take over with their much more open ideas, and the concepts of sexuality amoung ton of other things were barely even thought about anymore.

_**Procrastinating. I'm pretending to be busy so when you come over I can say I was to busy to clean the flat.**_

Magnus laughed a bit at his own reply as he sent it, and eagerly opened the next message.

_Is it really that bad? _the text asked.

_**Oh yes, it's really that bad, still want to come over?**_Magnus teased. There was a pause in the messages but surely enough the boy replied again.

_Maybe, it depends. Am I coming over any time soon?_

Magnus smiled at the message. So eager. But so was he.

_**Well, that depends too. How long does it take you to get here? Because that's about how long it is until you get here.**_Magnus hoped he got the hint. He did.

_I'm on my way._

* * *

Reunited at last! Sort of... anyways... no school Monday, and the whole weekend free means, I should be chugging out updates left and right this coming Saturday, Sunday and Monday. Be excited. Very excited.

**ImaRawr: **You know I haven't actually decided whether I'm going to make them all long gone or not. But if I choose to keep them alive someone will demand to see them at some point, and I don't went them floating around as old farts. xD And yea Akol has a similar personality to Alec, but he's a lot more secure in his sexuality... and his fashion sense.

**ChampionShoes: **Aha well his name is Akol because he's warlock not because it's the future. And I wanted his name to be kind of similar but not the same as Alec's.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, now before you yell at me for lying let me tell you why. My empty weekend turned into a birthday party, and a bonfire/sleep over. We're good at doing things randomly like that. So I apologize for my empty promise. D:

Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal Instruments series and all of it characters.

* * *

Magnus drummed his finger impatiently against his thigh as he sat on the couch and waited for a knock. He felt like time was dragging, he knew it'd only been about ten minutes but it felt like hours. Why was he so damn eager? He couldn't pin it down. Of course he'd bee similarly eager in the case of Alec Lightwood. But the energy was different. With Alec at first, he felt like he was tainting the innocence of a young shadowhunter, which he was in some respects. But with Akol, well the boy was a warlock already, and he was twenty, meaning he'd probably already had some experience. It wasn't like he anyone to hide his sexuality from.

Then again seeing the way Akol had acted at his party around all the people Magnus wondered if he did have any experience. It didn't matter either way to him. Over the texts and the phone call he seemed to be a little more confident. I was entirely possible he just wasn't comfortable around big groups of people. It was like Akol was bits and pieces of Alec, but also himself.

Magnus shook his head. He should think like that. Just because Akol looked like Alec didn't mean he had to be Alec. It would be unfair to Akol if Magnus kept comparing the two boys. He promised himself he would stop doing that, but he couldn't help it. The more he lined up their faces in his head, the more differences he noticed.

For one was the eyes. That was the only one he'd managed to notice last night. But when he poked at his photographic memory he also noticed that Akol kept his hair brushed and smooth, and even though it was the same length as Alec's had been it was much neater, and the cut certainly didn't look like something he had done himself. Akol was better dressed, a simple style, but one that fit him, he wasn't trying to stand out in a crowd, but he wasn't trying to fade away into nothingness either. The clothes were the kinds of thing Magnus would have been delighted to see Alec in but never had. In all the things Alec had frustrated him, Akol didn't.

Magnus wasn't sure how he felt about that fact. While it would certiany be wonderful for him to parade around with the spiffed up Akol on his arm everywhere he went, it would be different. For one Alec and himself had never gone out all that much. Even after Alec boldly declared them an offical item, they didn't leave Magnus' place very often. It had a lot to do with their very different agendas and the rest to do with Alec continuing introvertedness. Magnus closed his eyes and took a deep breath clearing his mind of all distracting thoughts. Akol would arrive soon.

_*** * ***_

It was colder today. That was what Akol noticed when he left his small apartment. He probably should have checked the weather, but the sun was shining so he had assumed that it would be warm enough to not wear a heavy winter coat. He was wrong. There was nothing he hated more that deceptive sunshine on a cold day. It got him every time, and yet it continued to happen. It wasn't worth going back inside to grab his winter coat either. The walk to Magnus's flat wasn't very far and would probably only take him six or seven minutes if he was quick. Which he was going to be in this weather.

He pulled out the latest in digital music innovation. Two small wireless earbuds that held more songs than anyone could hope to ever have in their entire life time. Well mundie lifetime anyways. He put them in and turned up the music loud enough to drown any noise that might distract him. He pulled up his hood and then shoved his hands into his thick faux fur lined hoodie that was oh so retro, which was what was all the rage right now. He kept his pace brisk, determined to get our of this cold as soon as possible.

Six or seven minutes. That was anywhere from two to four songs, depending on which ones the device shuffled to. He kept the time by the songs assuming four as his time span, taking the short amount would only disappoint him. He kept his eyes looking forward despite the urge to huddle up to keep warmth, he didn't want to pass up his destination. At the end of song number three he came upon Magnus's flat with a breath of relief. The lining oh his jacket had kept him warm at first but a wind picked up about half way through and now he felt thoroughly like an ice cube.

He pranced to the door and took his content hand from his warm pocket to knock on the door.

_*** * ***_

_knock knock knock_

Magnus's lids flew open. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep but he quickly brushed it off and stood, striding to the door. He took a breath to compose himself and then opened the door casually, smiling as he saw Akol huddled in on himself.

"Cold?" Magnus inquired.

This earned a quick scowl from Akol "It didn't look like it was going to be this cold." he argued in his defense.

Magnus laughed "You should invest in checking the weather. Come in before you freeze anymore than you already have." he moved aside to let the younger warlock slip inside. He followed after him closing the door with a wave of his hand as an after though. Magnus saw Akol hesitate at the end of the entryway, not sure where he was supposed to go. Coming very close behind him Magnus bent slightly and whispered in his ear "Den." it was simple enough, you could see all the rooms from the end of the entryway. He could the face beside him warm at the sudden closeness and then scamper away in the direction of the den.

Magnus followed and found Akol lounging on the plush couch leaning on one end. Smirking Magnus took the other end sitting cross legged on the couch, and faced Akol who still look like he needed to be thawed out. Magnus could do that. He cocked his head to the side a bit "Well now you can't be very warm sitting by yourself like that, come here." he beckoned trying to keep the devious smile from creeping onto his face.

Akol looked at the High Warlock for a moment and then scooted a bit closer. Magnus laughed "Not gonna cut it." he said coaxing the boy closer. It worked. He edged closer, close enough to be within arms reach. Magnus could feel the cold rolling off of him in waves. Magnus opened his arms to the boy, offering his body heat.

Akol hesitated for a moment but the crawled into the older warlock's lap grateful for warmth. He felt arms wrap around him and he curled himself closer to the heat. He wasn't going to deny free warmth. Akol closed his eyes his body defrosting in Magnus's arms.

After a moment Magnus brok the silence "How long were you outside?"

Akol's head was feeling fuzzy it took him a moment to answer "mmm about six or seven minutes."

He felt a hand around his chin and then his head was forced up and he opened his eyes to see Magnus staring at him with an amused look on his face "Don't fall asleep on my now. I just got you over."

Akol held back a yawn "I'm sorry, I guess I didn't get enough sleep last night, plus I keep it cool in my house. I get tired when it's warm." He watched Magnus as the high warlock chuckled and then pursed his lips in though for moment.

And then those lips were on his and he wasn't sleep anymore. His eyes flew wide from their ha;f lidded state, but after a moment fell closed, his arms snaking around Magnus's neck, as Magnus kept him cradled in his arms. Magnus's lips were urgent on his his own, pressing and pushing for more, he felt a tongue asking permision inside. _Permission granted._Akol though as he open his mouth let his tongue swirl in unison with Magnus's.

The dizzying moment was broken off be a loud obnoxious sound. Magnus pulled away and growled "Damn it." he muttered. He unwound his arms from Akol and gave him a gentle nudge, and the the younger slid back onto the couch looking at Magnus very confused. Magnus looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile "Duty calls." he said and sighed. He walked into the other room leaving Akol along in the den curled onto the couch staring after him.

* * *

Well I'm not sure if introvertedness is a word but whatever. I like making up words that seem to make sense. And don't those earbuds sound awesome? I want a pair. Also, what color do you think Akol's magic would be. You know how like Magnus's in blue, what color would Akol have. I've been tossing around a few ideas, and honestly I don't even know if I'll ever use it, but you never know.


	7. Chapter 7

Sooooooooooorry it took so long to get this out! But seriously guys poetry kills me. Dx That ontop of the block I was already having for this chapter equaled this delay. Which I'm sorry about. Did I mention I'm sorry this took so long to get out? Because I am.

I do not own any of the characters that are from the Mortal Instruments series. Just my two made up warlocks and shadowhunter chick.

* * *

After a few minutes Magnus returned to the den to find Akol curled into the spot where they had been before. He looked up at the sounds of Magnus's re-entry, and saw that that the high warlock face was twisted with annoyance, he hoped it wasn't something he did. Magnus strode closer looking down at Akol for a moment before he spoke.

"Well as I said, duty calls. This requires me to run out, and unfortunately for quite a while." he said finally, running his long fingers through the spikes of his hair. His tone was annoyed too, but not with him, Akol concluded, but with the situation. And he couldn't blame him, Akol was a little miffed about it too.

"Could I come back over later maybe?" Akol inquired watching the older warlocks face. It lit up and he smirked, and Akol felt a blush creep onto his face.

"Of course. I'l call you after I'm finished." he said his voice oozing with victory.

Akol nodded and stood up taking it as his cue to leave. Magnus caught him around the waist and drew him close, pressing his lips to the young warlock forehead before pulling back and cupping his face. He just looked at Akol for a moment and the released him. There was something in the look, something Akol couldn't place but before he had a chance to ask Magnus was moving away from him and towards the door. Right. He had to leave. Except he so didn't want to. After hesitating for a moment Akol followed Magnus out the door, parting ways silently on the street.

* * *

Akol opened the door to his apartment with a sigh and flung it closed behind him. He was frustrated and he didn't know why. He stomped to his bedroom and flung himself on his bed. He was frustrated that he couldn't figure out why he was frustrated. It was all just very confusing. It was obvious enough that he felt something for Magnus, and that Magnus felt something for him.

But that look he gave Akol right after he kissed his forhead was picking at him. It was a strange look. Akol couldn't wrap his mind around it, he looked almost... unsure. But about what? Akol shook his head. He was probably wrong. He rolled so that he was laying on his back and kicked off his shoes. Akol scooted so he was completely on the bed instead of having his legs dangling over the edge.

He rolled to his side as he pondered what to do with his time as he waited to go back over to Magnus's. Deciding that laying in bed and inevitably falling asleep probably wasn't the the best idea, Akol forced himself up and out of his room, and into his living room instead; seating himself on the couch and turning the tv on to watch some more mindless than ever television.

After channle surfing for several minutes, Akol's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out eagerly, only to be disappointed once again to see that it was only Friner. Well the other warlock had said he was going to text him earlier. He flipped the phone open and read the message.

_Still busy?_

Akol bit his lip as he considered how to answer.

_Why?_

_Answer the question._Akol furrowed his eyebrows as he read that message, why was Friner being so persistant?

_Answer mine first._

_That's not fair, I asked mine first._

Akol sighed before replying.

_Not at the moment but I have plans later._

_How much later?_

_Whenever I get called._

The texts stopped, and Akol wondered if he had made his friend angry when his phone buzzed, signaling a call from Friner. Quirking an eyebrow Akol answered.

"Yeeees?" he said to his friend.

"Well you were just called so I guess the plans are on huh? Now come over and hang out." Friner said deviously.

Akol sighed. He should have figured "Friner, I can't. Really. I have plans. Important plans." more making out with Magnus plans.

Friner made an irritated noise before answering "Fine. But tomorrow your mine."

Akol rolled his eyes "Maybe."

"Maybe? What do you mean maybe? "

"Maybe, if I'm not busy tomorrow." Akol said biting his lip, hoping his friend would press no further. He had no such luck.

"Seriously Akol? No wait. Don't tell me. It all just fell into place. You have plans with a certain high warlock who ended his party early for a certain dark haired young warlock last night." Akol could hear the evil grin on Friner's face, while his own face darkened a few shades. When he didn't reply his friend pressed on "So that's it?" he laughed "Guess I should have figured that one out right from the get go. Alright. Well then, I'll leave you to you plans." he said with another chuckle and hung up.

Akol scowled at the phone before jamming it back in his pocket and scaning the channels furiously. He could feel that his face was red. He was a bit irritated that Friner had teased him about it, but there was something else too. Some nagging feeling he couldn't pin down. It was was something in his friend's voice near the end. He sounded almost agitated, as if it annoyed him that Akol had made plans with Magnus.

He shook it off and curled up onto the couch, hugging his knees to his chest. He tried to concentrate on the television but there were to many thoughts dancing around in his head. /He sighed and stretched out on the couch, laying on his side towards the tv with a throw pillow under his head. He felt his eyes start to get heavy and droop, overcome with a sudden drowsyness. A few minutes later he was clutching the pillow as he dreamed.

* * *

Magnus hated lying. Well, it all depends on your definition of the word. It was true that he had to run out, and for quite sometime. But this had nothing to do with him being the high warlock of Brooklyn. This had to do with him still despite everything, being involved with shadowhunters. The call had been from Samantha's mother, asking if he'd seen the girl. After telling her that Samantha had been at the party he threw last night Lilly had lectured him about leting a young girl come to one of his downworlder parties. Obviously the woman didn't realize that her little girl was all grown up and capable of making her own choices.

Now he was on his way to some diner Samantha had agreed to meet Magnus at in attempt to convince the girl to go back to the institute so he wouldn't have to deal with her mother hounding him. Like it was his fault. He sighed and scowled thinking of Akol. He knew the boy would understand seeing he was a warlock as well. It didn't change the fact that it took a lot of will power to not tell Lilly to shut her face because he was busy with something actually important. If you consider having a make-out session as important. Which Magnus did.

As Magnus saw the diner come into view he told himself not to snap at Samantha. Even though it was partially her fault he was out her instead of at his flat with Akol. Oh how he hated women. He walked into the diner wiping the scowl off of his face and looking for Samantha. He spotted her off in a corner and strode over. Once he came upon the booth he leaned over it too where the girl was studiously staring out the window.

"See anything good." Magnus chuckled darkly as the young shadowhunter jumped a "You're a bit jumpy for a shadowhunther don't you think Samantha?" He smirked as her face contorted.

"Please don't say my full name. I hate it. Sam, or Sammy better yet how about Rose?" she said watching as he slid into the seat opposite.

Magnus snorted "Rose? Your middle name I presume?" like he would keep track.

She nodded and then her face grew serious "What did you want Magnus?"

"I think you know why I'm here." he said switching gears as fast as she had.

The girl scowled "I'm not going back. I can't deal with them anymore." she said crossing her arms childishly and looking away.

"Fine then. That's of no concern to me."

"But I thought that-"

"Hold on, let me finish. I don't care if you go back or not. I really don't. I do care that your mother is riding me ass about it. So give her a call and tell her yourself you're not going back. Right now."

Samantha looked mortified "No."

Magnus frowned "Come on. Just be an adult about this. You are one after all. So start acting like it. I know you have a phone. I want you to pull it out right now and call your damn mother." so much for not getting irritated.

After a moment of silence Samantha pulled out her phone and looked at it before calling her mother. Magnus watched as she squeezed her eyes shut waiting for her mother answer. He leaned his face into his hand watching blankly as the girl argued with her mother. After several minuter she slammed the phone down and she sat back up.

Samantha looked up looking very irritated "You're off the hook."

Magnus gave a silent sigh of relief "Thank you Sa- uh Rose." at that she smiled a little "Well, I'd love to hang around and chat but I have other things to attend to so I must be going."

Samantha sighed "I understand, it's alright someone else is meeting me here anyways." normally Magnus would have pressed for more information, the gossip monger he was, but instead he just nodded and headed out and back of the direction of the flat. Now that, that annoyance was done and over he could get back to what he really wanted to do today. Be with Akol.

* * *

Mmkay! I finally finshed this chapter! And I promise I'll try to keep the updates coming quicker.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys. Life's stressful and I've lost a lot of my drive to write. But little spurts of inspiration hit me every now and then. Unfortunately not enough to help me out creatively.

* * *

Exhaling a frustrated sigh Magnus flung himself onto his wide bed. He snuggled his face into the comforter as he deliberated what to do. His errand hadn't taken nearly as long as he had expected- he'd hardly been gone forty five minutes. Would it put off Akol that Magnus would have him back over so soon? Probably. He considered what to do to bide his time for a while. After several minutes of thought he came to the conclusion that if he was conscious, he'd cave and end up calling Akol with in the next half an hour. Not particularly wanting to deal with that situation, Magnus decided to catch up on the sleep he missed last night.

It wasn't that party ran late, obviously, but that he had been unable to sleep. He spent most of the night staring at the back of his eyelids. Now it was stating to catch up to him. He felt the drowsiness in his body, but he didn't want to wake up fron nap time and have it be the next day. That probably wouldn't work out so well for him in the end. He could worry bout getting up tomorrow when it was actually bed time. For now he snapped to his room a sleek looking alarm clock. setting it for two hours from the current time he sat it beside the bed.

"Oh Magnus do you really want to do this?" he said to himself knowing the thing was going to scare the crap out of him when he woke up. He'd probably end up breaking the poor thing. After staring at it for a few more moments he kicked off the shoes he was wearing and layed into the bed. He wasn't going to worry about changing. Not for a nap anyways. He closed his eyes and willed the sleep to come to him, and it did.

* * *

Magnus sat up with a start staring daggers at the alarm clock. Well at least he hadn't broken it. He snapped his fingers and banished away, stretching his arms out and giving a satisfied sigh as they popped. He stood and grabbed his phone, making his way out of his room as shot a text to Akol. After not getting a response he sent another, and after there was again no response he called the boy. Still no answer. He wondered what was going on.

It wasn't like he'd know Akol very long but he didn't seem the type to out right ignore people when they texted or called. He wonderd if he'd done something to anger the younger warlock. Perhaps being sent away early had upset him, though Magnus doubted it. Maybe he had become busy some time in the last couple of hours. It was quite plausible given a warlock's schedule. Free until further notice. He sighed regretting his procrastination now, maybe if he'd simply asked Akol back over the moment he got home this could have been avoided.

Either way there was no turning it around now, so Magnus resolved to wait until he got some sort of response back from Akol. He headed to the bathroom and gasped in horror when he looked in the mirror. His hair was a _mess_. Well he supposed it gave him something to do for a little while. He stalked over to the shower and twisted the knobs, he might as well take a full shower. He slipped back into his room to grab a new outfit, and swiftly went back to the bathroom to enjoy the feel of the water beating against his skin.

* * *

Akol groaned and stretched awaking from his sleep. He looked at his phone for the time. Well he had certainly more than made up for the sleep he had missed. He also noticed he had a missed call and two texts all from Magnus. He sat up straight and went to the texts. The first one was asking him to come back over, and the second tell him to call or text as soon as he was free to. They both been sent about half an hour ago. He hit reply and typed a quick message.

_Do you still want me to come over?_

He pressed send and leaned over his phone willing the response to come faster. When it did he opened it hastily.

_What a silly question. And just to avoid wasting more time that's a yes._

Akol smiled and stood up, walking over to where his coat was hanging. He wasn't passing it up this time. He threw it on and flew out the door.

* * *

Akol made it over to Magnus' faster in record time. It was colder now, giving him more motivation to get there quickly. He knocked on the door and waited impatiently for Magnus to answer. When the door swung open he was quickly ushered inside. Akol looked up at Magnus who was smiling down at him. Unthinkingly Akol swung his arms around the tall warlock, after feeling the warm rolling off of him. After a moment he realized what he was doing and took a step back.

"Sorry, uh...." Akol tried to come up with a good excuse that didn't sound cheesey, but before he could Magnus cut in.

"Miss me that much?" he said with a smirk. Akol blushed a little and Magnus chuckled "It's perfectly fine darling, now come one, you're freezing." with that he wrapped a long slender arm around Akol's waist and led him further in.

* * *

So I'm thinging you guys should pitch me ideas so I can continue this. :


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Life's been a little crazy. I graduated and what not, plus my computer crashed so I lost this chapter for a while, until the other day while I was clearing out a flash drive to make room for pictures and music, and noticed this lone word document and became curious, And then I felt bad. I've left you guys hanging. Well wait no more.

Akol's yawn inturruped what was a perfectly fine session of sucking face. After he accoplished the yawn Akol drew in for a continuation of what they'd both been enjoying, but was stopped by a hand in front of his face. He looked up at Magnus who had a smile set on his lips "Sleepy?" Akol shook his head, though he actually was. It was growing late, way past the time where he tended to turn in, which happened to be considerably early for a warlock. Magnus chuckled at Akol's stubborn answer.

"You don't have to lie darling, I have a big comfy bed that's calling our name." Magnus said running his fingers down Akol's spine as he spoke. The action and words made Akol twitch a bit, he wasn't sure it was right to sleep with someone this early in a relationship, even if you were just sleeping. But before he was given a chance to say no, he was being pulled off of the couch and dragged into, what he presumed was the bedroom.

The door was opened before them and closed behind them as the emerged into the room with the huge bed. The first thing Akol noticed was the bed, but that was hard to miss. Magnus promptly dragged him over to it and, pulled Akol infront of himself smirking at the younger warlock "Strip." he said, and Akol's face burned red.

"What?" Akol said alarmed, it wasn't that he was nervous, but this was moving way too fast for him, he pulled away from Magnus a bit looking up at the talled warlock "L-listen Magnus, if you just wanted a fuck buddy, I'm not the type to just leave it at that." his face was still burning but was starting to fade.

Magnus laughed. Akol gave the High Warlock a confused look, he didn't get what was funny about this situation. The Magnus spoke "I ment change." he chuckled again, looking over his shoulder and onto the bed, where a pair of pajamas were laying "You didn't want to sleep in your clothes did you?" and with that Akol's fading blush burned again, this time out of embarassment. But really, how was he supposed to know what Magnus ment?

Akol sighed, knowing he was probably going to regret it later but still "I think I should get home." the hurt look on Magnus's face had Akol racking his brain for an excuse, anything to make that face fade away "It's just that, uh, I have this friend who will randomly drop in, and the last time I went somewhere with out telling them, it was chaos."

Magnus was shaking his head "Don't worry about it darling. Go on home. But..." Magnus pulled the young warlock to him and whispered into his ear "Make sure you text me as soon as you wake up." Akol could hear the smirk in his voice as the high warlock spoke. Magnus pulled away from Akol's ear and drew his lips against Akol, drawing out their parting kiss. Akol pulled away, needing to breath, and Magnus placed one last quick peck on Akol's lips before releasing him and taking a step back, giving Akol a chance to edge towards the door. Magnus smiled "Good bye Akol." he said waving as Akol twisted the knob to the door.

Akol took in a sharp breath when Magnus spoke, he was on edge. Reguardless he turned and smiled at the High Warlock "Bye Magnus." With those words, he left, their last kiss still tingling on his lips.

Akol rolled over for what had to have been the thousandth time. He couldn't get back to sleep. Why? Because his mind was tryng to make sense of the dream he just woke up from. He took a deep breath playing through it again.

_Why were we here again? Because of that girl. That girl that he's been taking risks for. There are downworlders everywhere. Magnus. Magnus looking at me, watching, analyzing. What does he want? Does he know?_

Akol pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes and rubbed them, it didn't make any sense. What girl? And what would Magnus know? Was it supposed to be a secret? It felt like a dream he'd had before, but he knew he never had. The dream was more thoughts than anything. those thoughts, bright lights an abundence of bodies. Eyes, Magnus's eyes. Staring into his. It was captavting. Akol sighed. He rolled over again, and grabbed his phone off the table, flipping it open and scrolling to Magnus's name. He opened a new text window and let his fingers hover over the keys for a moment before finally deciding to put something.

_So, I'm awake._

He waited for a moment, deciding the Maguns had probably gone to bed. It was very late after all. But his phone buzzed, and a small smile formed on Akol's face.

**Oh? Why is that?**

_I hade a weird dream._

**Care to share the details?**

Akol sighed and typed out what he remembered, and it seemed to be a long time before Magnus replied. And his reply was less than satifactory.

**Interesting.** Was all he typed.

_Well it's left me rolling around sleepless._

There was no reply for several minutes and Akol sighed, figuring Magnus had fell asleep on him. He turned over, and closed his eyes trying to sleep again. His mind was filled with thoughts of Magnus now, the dream pretty much forgotten. He soon slipped back into unconsiousness.

Magnus sighed. He was disappointed and mopey. He supposed he shouldn't have pushed Akol staying, getting ahead of his self, but he got lost in the moment, and had noticed that Akol was tired. He'd been sitting on his bed pouting for quite a while now, Akol was probably home and sleeping cozy in his bed. Magnus wanted nothing more now to have Akol in_ his _bed, snuggling with him. Magnus sighed again and settled into the bed and pulling the covers over himself. He'd just closed his eyes when he heard his phone vibrate from the nightstand, he graoned and grabbed it opening his eyes to see who dare disturb him in the middle of the night. He smirked seeing it was Akol. After exchanging a few texts he was left lost in his thoughts.

Akol's dream had sounded more like he was reliving a memory. One that he remebered from his point of veiw. He remembered watching Alec that night. What he found strange was that Akol had a dream aboutl a memory of Alec's. He figured it might be a coincidence, and shrugged it off. He'd worry more about it in the morning. He figured that Akol had probably fallen back asleep and settled him self back to bed.


End file.
